


recurrence

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: When the stars in his eyes cleared, Jim’s stomach dropped.





	recurrence

**Author's Note:**

> _oct 20/21- failure to perform/ abuse of power_

When the stars in his eyes cleared, Jim’s stomach dropped.

_There’s no way _

The figure quickly striding stomping toward him made no sense, its face flickering, switching to-

_They’re dead, they’re dead! _

“Jim! I swear to god, I will drag you back to the farm myself if you don’t- my boy, why are you hiding? We’re all waiting to hear the speech you prepared.”

Jim couldn’t breathe.

“You’ve ruined the only goddamn worthwhile thing in this godforsaken farm, you better believe you’ll start making up for- it’s just like we practiced, calm and direct, soothe their fears-“

His ears started ringing with the blow- with the sounds of screaming- with the air whizzing by as he reaches out for- with the pure silence on the bridge after an apology too little too late-

Pressure shoots up his spine, coils around his throat- his heart.

“Jim.”

_no no NO, run while you can! Don’t let them see you! _

“Only if you promise to come with me.”

_I can’t! I need to- I need to-_

“Come with me, Jim.”

_I- _

“Take my hand.”

_“Jimmy, come on, let’s go home already - JT, let’s get back to the others - Captain, we must return to the ship-”  
_

With all his willpower and nothing more than a twitch of a finger, Jim reached out. And the hand held on.

“Let’s go, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know it's supposed to be a euphemism. i like to torment them instead.
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
